Working Up To It
by thatnerdychic
Summary: Max loves Fran, but can he tell her how he feels? Crappy summary, but O.K story :


**Working Up To It**

**Hey guys, yes I am aware this will not be my best piece, but I don't think it's that bad. Hey, I tried my best. I do have a worthy excuse though, PMS. Yes ladies, you know what I'm talking about, and gentlemen, be glad you have no idea. So anyways, the excuse part is as follows, I can't concentrate. Yep, that's as good as it gets, and it happens every month. My concentration is broken, and I can't figure out what to write. So anyways, I tried my best, so I hope you like it. Oh, and for the few that actually read the notes posted up here, I love all your reviews, so make me a happy writer and post some! Even if it's just to agree that I could do better…**

Love. In all that had passed since his last wife's death, this was the last emotion he thought he could feel. Yet here it was, brought back into his life… by HER. Her eyes glimmered at the sight of a good piece of cheesecake, and the way she looked at him, even in anger, melted his heart.

But how could he admit this? He had to say something, this much was perfectly clear. She was a woman that knew what she wanted… more or less, and what she wanted was marriage. But could he really commit to that? However, if he didn't admit how he felt, she would eventually move out, and get on with her life, leaving him heartbroken once more. But what if this feeling, in its entire splendor, was unrequited? She'd had plenty of boyfriends in the year and a half she had worked here. What if there was somebody else in her life, one better for her than him?

But what if there wasn't? The mere thought of her with him sent shivers down his spine and his heart stared to race. Being able to be there with her, even for the simple things, like holding hands when walking down the street, would surely put him in a forever unrivaled state of ecstasy. Yes the odds of having her return his feelings would definitely be higher than those of her turning him down. They had shared one or two kisses, and nobody could pour that much passion into a kiss without it meaning something to them. Yes, she felt the same as he did; he had convinced himself of that now. So all that was left to do was admit, admit to everything he had felt for over a year now. But how?

He thoughts were suddenly interrupted by none other than the object of his affections herself, prancing into his office in one of her deliriously short skirts. Looking up, he found himself immediately sinking into a trance. Looking up into those intense, yet warming brown eyes, the house could've burned down and he wouldn't have noticed. Then she started talking. While most couldn't stand the sound of her voice, he had come to love it, just like the rest of her. He argued that it was unique, and was part of what made her so wonderful. As he listened to her talk about the children and some school trip they were attending, he started to realize what she was getting at. She wanted time off. At first he was willing to give in, do anything for her. But then it started to sink in... Everybody would have been out of the house; it would have been just the two of them, all alone. Surely she would have realized this. Maybe he had been wrong to assume they both wanted each other. Suddenly she stopped talking, and after a pause that seemed to last forever, she continued, saying "but there is that big Loehmans sale me and Val wanted to get too, maybe a vacation wouldn't be a good idea. Plus if I wait then we can all go to St Maarten together!"

Realizing what had just happened, he started to smile, not even noticing that his face had been contorted into a frown moments before. He was saved, at least for the moment, because she would be staying. But watching her walk out reminded him of a more pressing dilemma, how to tell her how he felt…

It had been four days since they had talked in his office, and the children had just left for their trip. Yet he still had no idea what he was going to do. Should he tell her how he felt, or keep to himself? No, he knew that last option was stupid as soon as it had entered his mind. He had come this far, he wasn't going to let a little stage fright keep him from giving in to his emotions for the first time in years. Besides, he thought, remembering their conversation days before, if she changed her plans so drastically by just a slight frown on his part, there had to be something between them. She had to feel the same way, or at least know how he felt. Yet how could she? He had never made any real progress in their relationship until now. Every time something had happened between them earlier he had just brushed it off and retreated into his office until the feelings the encounter had stirred up disappeared. Well not anymore. No more hiding from his emotions, he was going all in, and hope it went well.

So even when his hands started to sweat, and he felt the need to hide behind something, he didn't back down. Calling her into his office, he almost ran out the door to the terrace and into the streets beyond, but held his ground. As soon as she walked into the room, all resistance was lost. She looked beautiful in her short black skirt and leopard print jacket. Her red lips just inviting him in. So quickly, and before he lost his nerve again, he stood up, walked over and just started talking. No plan in mind, except to tell her everything.

After it was all said and done, his heartfelt 'I love you,' accepting if she needed time to adjust, and not at all blaming her if she felt differently, he waited. Man, did she take her time thinking. He was at the point of believing he was stupid for going through with all of this when she did something he was in no way prepared for. She kissed him. Full on the lips, and with so much passion that he almost fell over backwards. When he had finally recovered, he began to realize what was happening, and he kissed back. Minutes later, after they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, she said the four words that he would never forget: "I love you too."

**So again, sorry but I'm off my 'A Game.' Anyways, if you liked it… REVIEW! I swear I live for those things now. I'll try to post another soon, working on one about the whole Leslie/Fran comparison, and I might try some GLEE Wemma stuff. **

**thatnerdychic**


End file.
